Light a Rainbow
by Sevvy101
Summary: Puckurt. Fluffy little bit. Puck never realized it before, but Kurt looks helluva lot better without his layers upon layers of make up and skin care products. Now, if only the countertenor could realize it himself, they'd be golden.


"We're going out tonight."

"Do I have a say in this, or are you just going to pick me up and carry me there?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and he turned around to look at one Noah Puckerman.

"You have a choice, but if you say no, I might have to actually carry you." Puck shrugged. "You'll enjoy it—seriously."

"And where are we going, if you don't mind my asking?" Leaning on his hip, Kurt waited for an answer impatiently.

"I know this guy who's having a party. You need to loosen up—this'll do just the trick." Puck stepped forward, pulling the Hummel boy flank against him, hands resting comfortably about his ass.

"Just last night you were saying how much you _loved_ all of my little eccentricities." Kurt chastised, humor sparkling in his eyes. What the two had going on, well, it was easy, that was for sure. They knew each other well enough where joking around like they did was completely normal. Drama didn't happen all too often—not to say that everything was perfect aboard their jet ski of love, they simply handled every situation as it came, preferring to get things done right away than to let them simmer and grow into something ten times worst.

"I do love every bit of you," Noah smirked as he left chaste kisses along Kurt's jaw line. "But we have to leave soon if we want to get there at a relatively good time."

"How far away is this place, Noah?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. When the two first began going out and being exclusive, carrying a conversation while the skilled kisser attacked his skin would have been near impossible, but now it was just as easy as breathing.

"Not too far, but I want to give you enough time to get ready. I know how you can be, remember?" Smiling into his boyfriend's eyes, Puck couldn't help but take in how beautiful the boy was. It was the middle of summer, and the two had recently gotten back from a day of swimming (one of the house owners Puck worked for offered their pool considering how hot it had been lately in the small Ohio town, so long as everything was cleaned up afterward). Thanks to all the swimming, however, all of Kurt's skin and hair products had washed away, and Puck would have been lying if he didn't admit how much he preferred this side of his boy.

Sure, he had seen Kurt stark naked before—in bed, the shower, his living room floor; you name it and they've probably been there—but never without any product on his body, and he definitely preferred this look more than the other. "You're pretty hot, you know that?"

"Puck, I am not going to have sex with you again. We've already done it four times today—my ass is _sore_. So unless you want to switch roles, suck it up." Kurt rolled his eyes and began to pull away from Noah's hold, wanting to shower and get the chlorine out of his pores before it caused any more harm than necessary.

"I wouldn't mind _sucking it up_, if you know what I mean." Puck thrust his hips against Kurt's side, showing his boyfriend just how turned on he already was.

"I'm serious, Noah. I have to get dressed. You were right, I do need all the extra time to get ready." Kurt reached for his fluffy white robe before walking towards the bathroom. This, of course, didn't stop Puck in his tracks; it wasn't like they hadn't showered together on numerous occasions before.

"Let me join you." At the Hummel boy's glare, Puck laughed, "No funny business, I promise."

"Fine, fine. We'll get things done quicker that way, anyway." Grabbing another towel he kept around offhandedly for moments like these, Kurt opened the door to his bathroom with a sigh. While pools _were_ relaxing—especially on hot, humid summer days—nothing beat the relaxing feel of hot water beating down on one's own back.

Surprisingly, Noah didn't try anything too sexual while they helped clean each other off—if he didn't do something, Kurt would have feared the Jewish boy was getting sick—and soon enough they were back in the main part of the Hummel basement. Kurt handed Puck extra clothes the other boy kept over just in case before going on a hunt through his own, much larger, collection.

"Where did you say we were going, again?" Not looking up from his plethora of shirts, Kurt pulled different articles out, looked at it each one individually, before pushing away item after item.

"A party."

"What _kind_ of party, Noah?" Seriously, sometimes Kurt questioned just how Puck made it into high school, much less out of kindergarten.

"Nothing too big. There'll be some people dancing, others drinking, bedrooms open for us to use. Normal shit." Pulling his dark olive Henley shirt over his head, Puck walked up behind his boy before grabbing onto his hips, softly caressing through the fluff cloth of his white bathrobe with his thumbs.

"Noah, what did I tell you?" Kurt turned around, body still caught in his lover's hold, glaring pointedly. "My ass is practically torn to bits by your beloved Puckzilla."

"Hey, no pointing blame! You love Puckzilla just as much as I do if not more." Leaning forward, Noah nuzzled Kurt's neck, breathing in deeply. He could easily tell the difference between the soft body scrub that Kurt used and his own natural scent much easier than if the boy had put his entire collection of make up and skin care products on. "Ngh…you smell delicious, you know that?"

"_Noah_." Kurt let out a small whimper, trying hard not to reciprocate the moves. "I mean it—if you don't stop, I'll cut you off for a week."

"Like you could last that long." Rolling his eyes, Noah reached over and grabbed a simple, V-neck white t-shirt out of the large closet and handed it to his boyfriend. With one hand still holding onto his small waist, Puck pulled out a faded pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, nodding contently at their appearance. "Where's your blue cardigan at?"

"The one from my birthday?"

"Yeah, that thing."

Kurt pointed to a drawer and smiled at how caring Puck was, even when they were arguing. "Just let me grab some briefs, okay? You can help me with my lotion if you want to." He couldn't help the blush that crept up on his skin—no matter how many times he and Noah had sex, or how many times they saw each other naked, the feeling of Puck rubbing his moisturizing lotion over his skin, kneading it into his pores, always gave him shivers. While they knew they were committed to each other, their acts of passion were more often than not, frenzied and fierce. Kurt welcomed the contrast of slow, soothing, deliberate care more than Puck would probably ever understand.

"You don't need that stuff." The off-handed remark caught Kurt off guard, however.

"What are you talking about? If I don't take care of my skin, it'll break out and turn utterly _gross_ in revolt. You won't even be able to recognize me anymore without it." Placing the articles of clothing on his bed as he went, Kurt took a seat at his vanity and began opening a jar when he noticed Noah's body in the reflection of his mirror. "I thought you weren't helping."

"And I thought I said you didn't need this shit." Noah's eyes narrowed, burning holes into the mirror where his eyes locked with Kurt's. "I like you better without it."

"That's because you've never seen me during an outbreak. I'm always able to fix my skin before too much damage is done. Stop being childish over this and drop it, okay?"

"It's not okay." Reaching forward, Noah draped himself over his boyfriend's body, arms laying over his shoulders, hands grabbing hold of Kurt's corresponding appendages, all the while talking directly into the teen's ear, his breath causing Kurt's skin to tingle. "You're perfect no matter what state your skin is in; don't you get that?"

"I'm pretty sure you're the one not getting it, Noah." Try with all his might, Kurt really wanted to focus on this argument. He loved the older teenager—he really, truly did—but were they seriously going to argue about what products he did or didn't put on his skin? How was that even all that big of a deal?

"Trust me, I get it. I can see perfectly well how insecure you are about your skin and looking good since everyone's always judging you and looking at you, waiting for you to slip up and not be the Almighty Gay Super Power Ranger we've all come to see you. I get _that_." Puck looked up and locked eyes with Kurt through his mirror. "What I don't get is how you don't see or believe how utterly _beautiful_ you are. You are breathtaking, Kurt. Puckzilla wouldn't jump every time you walk into a room if that wasn't the case—and not just because of your ass. I mean prior to us even becoming _friends_, my body understood how sexy you were…are. You know what I mean."

"Do I, really?" Unlike his boyfriend, Kurt's response came out like a bare whisper. "How can I be beautiful, if everyone prefers picking on me? Trying to bully the gay out of me? They don't do that to the Cheerios, and that's because they're stunning."

"You're forgetting one thing." Puck smirked, pressed his lips to the juncture where Kurt's neck met his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"You were once a Cheerio."

* * *

A/N A short little oneshot for the darling and beautiful pairing that is Puckurt. They've become my new obsession as of late xx


End file.
